Sleeping Pole
by AlexandriaAngelMist
Summary: The people of the kingdom are worried about their prince. Will he ever awaken? Yes  it is based off of the fairy tale, Sleeping Beauty! Good guessing! The summary kind of fails, but whateves!  Rated T because that's what I feel like rating this


I have decided to start all of my fics this way, until I can think of something better, that is.

I own Hetalia as much as I own the world, which, in case you were wodering, is not at all.

So, anyway, enjoy~! ^^

* * *

Sleeping Pole

The entire kingdom had been worried about him since the day he was born. It wasn't for any normal reason, either. They didn't worry if he was under weight, or if he cried too much or too little. They never had a problem with the fact that he was a bit demanding. Even his very obvious feminine nature is not what truly bothered them.

No, what bothered them all was the curse.

One the day after Feliks was born, his parents, the king and queen of the kingdom, had thrown a spectacular party to celebrate their new born son. The entire kingdom had been invited, and all had come. Including the three good witches that lived in the forest on the outskirts of the kingdom.

Each witch was to give the new born Feliks a gift, though not one that was typical to give of most. They were called up, and each, in turn, gave the baby a gift.

The first gave Feliks the gift of prince-like beauty and grace. The second gave him the gift of the love of his kingdom. But before the third could present the baby with her gift, there was absolute chaos.

In a frenzy of whirling winds and black smoke, there appeared a new guest at the party. The one person who was not to be invited, to not even know about the party, was standing before the king and queen at their thrones. Morgana.

Morgana was the single most powerful witch in the entire country. And the single most evil. There could be no good coming from the fact that she was here.

She was absolutely furious with the fact that she had not been invited. In a fit of rage, she swept up swiftly to the baby.

"Yes," she hissed evilly down at the little blond haired baby, who began to cry. "You will be loved by your people! Until your sixteenth birthday, that is. On that day, they will mourn the loss of their beloved prince!" She waved her hand around him, causing the smoke that clouded her to engulf him, as well. And after a few well spoken incantations, she laughed maniacally as she swept away from the baby and disappeared out of the castle.

Devastated, the king and queen begged the three witches to do something, anything, to save their son. But they told them that they could not. Morgana's magic was much more powerful than their own, and they could do nothing to break her spells.

But there was still one more gift to be given, and perhaps, just perhaps, it could save the boy's life.

The third witch then gave her gift. Feliks would not die at the age of sixteen, but simply fall in to a deep slumber. He would not wake from his sleep until true love's first kiss. If the kiss never came, then Feliks could never wake up.

As Feliks grew older, he was never told of his curse. The king and queen hoped desperately that they could find a way to prevent him from even having to sleep. What if they could not find his true love and he slept for all eternity?

And so, Feliks grew up living a fairly normal life. Normal, other than the fact that he was still a prince. His parents often had him play with the young girls of the kingdom in hope that he would find his love before he turned sixteen.

Feliks's best friend, as he grew up, was a boy name Toris. Toris was the son of one of his family's servants. The boy had dark brown, shoulder length hair, and green eyes; not unlike Feliks's. He was shy and quiet, whereas Feliks was more outgoing. Though, the little blonde was quite shy, himself, until he got to know you.

But, on his fifteenth birthday, Toris left the castle. He was to go and join the army; to become a knight. Feliks had begged him not to go, but he had said he had no choice. He wanted to make his late father proud, and so he left

The kingdom was distraught. It had been two weeks since the morning Prince Feliks's sixteenth birthday. It had been two weeks since the Prince had now woken up.

The king and queen had gotten every young lady to come and to kiss their sleeping son, but to no avail. Each was sent home, disappointed that they were not the prince's true love. And each time the king and queen lost a little more of their hope, until it slipped away with the last kiss of the last girl in the kingdom.

Would their precious son ever awaken?

Toris rode as fast has he could. He had just received the new yesterday. Feliks was in trouble, and no one knew how to save him.

He blamed himself. Maybe, if he had stayed, he would have been able to protect his friend. Maybe… He hoped dearly that it wasn't too late, that there was something that he could do.

His black stallion was being pushed to go as fast as it could. The chainmail armor he wore clanked as he rode and his burgundy cloak fluttered behind him. He was the ideal image of a knight in shining armor.

His thoughts began to stray back to the day he had left, as he rode.

_"Liet," Feliks said sadly. "Are you really going to leave me? I thought we were friends?"_

_Feliks's heart was breaking. Without Toris here, he would be all alone. He would have to deal with his stranger anxieties by himself. He would have to worry about one day ruling a kingdom by himself. He would have to do everything he usually did with Toris, ride the horses, study history and arithmetic, practice music, by himself._

_"We are friends, Feliks," Toris said with a small sigh. "But… I can't stay here forever. There are some things… I just can't do here. And becoming a knight is one of them. I have to become a knight, Feliks; for my father."_

_"What about me?" Feliks was yelling, now, and tears had begun to fall down his face. "What am I supposed to do without you, Liet? I _need_ you; I've always needed you!" They were both glad, now, that they had Toris had brought them out to the gardens to say goodbye; no one could hear them, here._

_"Feliks…. I-I won't be gone forever…" Toris had averted his gaze, and was now staring in the general direction of a bed of poppies, not really seeing them._

_"I don't want you gone at all!" Feliks's voice rose even louder, and became slightly more shrill. "I don't want you to ever leave!" He began to quiet, until he spoke next in a whisper. "I love you, Liet."_

_Toris was shocked and, for a moment, at a loss for words._

_"I love you, too," he said, trying to keep himself calm. "You're my best friend, but-"_

_"No, Liet." Feliks cut him off. "I… I am _in _love with you, Toris."_

_Toris stood there wide eyed, absolutely dazed. Feliks hadn't used his really name since the first day they had met. It was within minutes of meeting that Feliks had given him the nickname "Liet" and he hadn't used his really name since that moment. The blonde was obviously completely serious._

_And Toris wasn't quite sure how to handle this._

_He turned heel and dashed out of the garden. He wasn't quite sure where he was going, he wasn't supposed to leave until tomorrow, but still he ran. He was absolutely terrified. He didn't know how he felt about Feliks at the moment. If he didn't return the feelings, would he loose his best friend? And what would happen if he did return the feelings?_

_So Toris just ran._

_The next day, he left for training without ever seeing Feliks again._

'We never said a proper goodbye,' Toris thought to himself.

And so he rode, as fast as he could, back to the kingdom. Back to his home. Back to Feliks.

He arrived, and went straight to Feliks's chambers; a path he knew all too well. No one tried to stop him, everyone in the kingdom knew that Toris and Feliks were the closest friends any person could ever hope for. He ran up flight after flight of stairs, and threw open Feliks's heavy wooden door.

He found, in the chamber, that Feliks was asleep on his bed. It seemed innocent enough, but he had been told that his friend had been in this state for over two weeks. Never once did her stir; there was no sign of life, other than the steady breathing.

"Feliks," he exclaimed, and started to make his way to the bed. But before he was half way there, a figure was suddenly in front of him. It was a woman's figure; clouded in black smoke.

"Why did you leave him, Toris," she asked, tutting; bating him. "You could have saved him."

"Morgana," he hissed, unsheathing his sword and pointing it at the witch. "Get away from him."

"Now, now," she said, her figure suddenly warping, becoming larger, longer, almost… "Let's not get heated up." …Snake-like.

A forked tongue hissed out of her mouth between slightly pointed teeth, a breath of fire following it. She was much worse than a snake, she was a dragon. She spread her wings and reared up, knocking away half the room.

Toris fought back sword to talons. Having to dodge fire in one direction, and a swinging tail in the other. How was he to fight such a monster?

He suddenly remembered something.

_He was passing though the forest with all the others that were off to become knights. Trying not to think of the day before, he started to fall a bit behind. Suddenly, instead of boys his own age, there were three women around him, and he knew exactly who they were._

_"My ladies," he said with a respectful bow. "How may I help the kingdom's three finest witches?"_

_"It is not what you can do for us, Toris Laurinaitis," they said together. "But what we can do for you."_

_Before Toris even had time to question, or even process what they were doing, the sword at his side was taken and being chanted over. He watched curiously, but knew better than to argue. These were the three most respected women in the entire kingdom._

_"Be careful of this," they said in unison. "And do not lose it. One day, in the near future, you will have to use it to save those closest to you."_

He now knew what to do. He stopped thinking, and let his hand be guided by the sword. The magic the witches had put on it lead the sword to all the right attacks, and every correct defense. Soon enough, he was pushing the dragon back until it fell from this tower. Her wings were caught, and she couldn't take to the air, and so she fell until she crashed into another, lower tower.

Toris jumped from the tower, following her. And, as he landed on the dragon's chest, he drove his sword into her heart.

Morgana began to slowly change back into her human form, and lay there, Toris standing over her. She looked up at his tired, heavily breathing form, hatred in her eyes. She knew, though, that she could get one final jab at him. He would forever regret sending that sword through her heart.

"You can't save him," she said, triumph in her voice, even as the light slipped from her eyes. "Only true love's first kiss can save him, now. I could have done it, but no longer…" With that her hate filled eyes lost their last light, and she was gone.

Toris made his way down from the tower roof, and ran though corridor after corridor back to Feliks's room. He bust in, once again, but, this time, did not stop running until he was kneeling beside Feliks's sleeping form.

"Feliks," he whispered desperately, hoping it would wake him. He brushed a few blonde strands of hair from the other's face. Why would he not wake up?

Surely the witch had lied…. Surely there was another way! But he doubted it. How was he to save his friend now? He now knew how he felt. But did Feliks still feel the same as that day?

There was one way to find out.

Toris leaned over the sleeping Feliks, and brushed his lips gently against the other's. Feliks's eye twitched slightly, but he was perfectly still once again before Toris pulled back and would see.

Toris began to panic when he saw no change in his friend. "Feliks," he called to the boy in front of him. He cupped his hand against Feliks's cheek. "Please wake up! Please! I-I love you! I love you, too, Feliks!"

And he leaned down again, pressing his lips against Feliks's, with a bit more pressure this time. He pulled back slightly, startled, when he heard Feliks giggle.

"It's about time," Feliks said rolling his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Toris's neck and pulled the brunet back down to kiss him again. Now that the blonde was kissing back, Toris felt his heart speed up. But wrapped his arms around Feliks's waist, anyway, as he felt the other man's fingers running though his hair.

"You came back for me," Feliks said when they broke apart for air.

"I told you I wouldn't be gone forever," he returned with a smile. "I could never leave you fro that long."

"I love you, Toris."

"And I have always loved you."

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day, LietPol fans~!

So, I had this idea one night (all of the best ideas are thought up in the shower XD), and I thought it would be really cute, so I stayed up late to write it... And was sooo~ tired the next day. But it was worth it, because I kind of like this, and I really hope you do to!

I'm currently working on another fairy tale based fic (Cinderella), and I had hoped to have it finished by now, but it didn't work out that way. :'( But, if you like this, please keep an eye out for it! :D

Anyway, YOU KNOW THE DRILL! DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY! Or, you know, you could just review! ^^

Haha! Love you all! Peace out! 3


End file.
